


Shadows and Sand

by m3aculpa



Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3aculpa/pseuds/m3aculpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all comes down to this: how much is he willing to endure to protect her secrets?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Shadows and Sand  
>  **Fandom:** Queen of Swords  
>  **Rating:** R **  
> Characters/Pairings:** Helm, Montoya, Montoya/Helm **  
> Warnings:** Knife-play, non-con **  
> Word count:** 524 words  
>  **Prompt:** Started off as a fill for the New Year's Mini Round over at [](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**rounds_of_kink**](http://rounds-of-kink.livejournal.com/) for the kink knife-play and the prompt shadows, but I forgot all about it ^^U  
>  **Summary:** It all comes down to this: how much is he willing to endure to protect her secrets?  
> 

The first touch of the knife is feather-light and he shies away from the coldness. As far as he can get with his hands bound behind his back. It caresses his skin carefully and the eyes track its progress steadily. They’re like a snake’s eyes: cold and unblinking. He shudders.

The fire is hot by his side. The shadows play over his skin, making strange patterns all over his slender body. The knife makes the first cut and he bits his lip. It’s a shallow cut; it doesn’t even hurt, but it stings. Another cut is made, parallel to the first, and it’s followed by many brothers. The blood runs slowly down from his shoulder and into the sand. The sand is getting into several uncomfortable places.

“Tell me,” the colonel says with a genial smile, “who is the queen?”

“How would I know?” he snaps.

The colonel carves his loyalty for her into his skin. He hopes that she’ll appreciate this; him concealing her flimsy little secret. That mask isn’t enough to fool anybody. The cuts cover his entire body from shoulders to the tender skin of his inner thigh. The question is asked over and over again, but he doesn’t say a word.

“Tell me who the queen is,” demands the colonel and the smile is gone.

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know,” he says loftily.

He expects the knife. The colonel takes hold of his penis instead and strokes him into full hardness. He tries to focus on anything, anything at all to make him stay limp. But the colonel teases him and keeps him on the edge. The knife cuts erratically. It crosses the lines already drawn and his blood mingles with the desert sand. He hides his humiliation as he spills his seed over the colonel’s hand. The colonel wipes the semen onto his face and he flinches back.

“Give me the name of the queen!” the colonel snaps, losing all composure.

“Never,” he says.Fingers probe his anus and he turns his head away. The knife is at his throat, making shallow nicks. Fingers work inside him and he clenches his teeth, trying to bear the intrusion. There’s a hollow sickness in his stomach. Would she appreciate his sacrifice, the one made to keep her secret, or would she be disgusted? Would she turn away from him now?

The fire glints in the knife as it slides down to rest against his stomach. He shudders when he feels the head of the colonel’s penis rest against his hole. The colonel holds still. Last chance. Betray her and be saved this humiliation. He meets the colonel’s eyes evenly. The colonel nods. So be it.  


It hurts. He has to turn his head to the side to hide his anguish. He bites down into the soft flesh of his bottom lip. It hurts so much. Too much. It feels like his insides are being torn apart.

He tries to picture her face, her smile, her fire, anything that can get him through this ordeal.

  
But all he sees is shadows playing over his skin and the endless sand surrounding them.


End file.
